How long can we keep this up
by sayamoon4567
Summary: RoyxEd this is based on distance by christna perri Ed likes roy but to afriad to tell him. Roy likes ed but he wants a girl that can give him a baby. What will happen to ed when he finds out what he thought? Mpreg
1. What

It was like any other day, Mustang not doing his work being yelled at by Hawkeye, Al reading in the library, and me walking in mustangs office. "Oh...I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I need to talk to Mustang for a little." I said, " oh, ok one last thing you better have that done by the end of today or else!" She snapped. She walked away closing the door behind her.

"Thank god she's gone." He said. "So what did you need full metal?" "Oh umm well Al and I was just wondering if you could help us with reading these books. To help us understand this, but I guess you have other stuff to do." I started walking to the door. "NO!" He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

I looked in to his eyes and I felt like I could stay there forever. I wanted to kiss him but I know I can't, I have had a crush on him for 3 months. I will never tell him that but I would tell a bad guy that I like someone. Ya not healthy.

I felt his chest with my hand and I felt his heart wait was it his or mine? I wouldn't know because I could hear mine in my ears. I might just look like a tomato right now. 'Why me?' I thought. I looked at his lips and then back up to his eyes. I thought his eyes were father away from me? Why are they getting close. Before I could even think he kissed me. I was shocked but soon I gave in and kissed back. He stared off slow but then it got heated. He pushed me up against the wall and depend the kiss. He rubbed though my black jeans with his leg and started biting my lip I moaned and he put his tongue in my mouth.

He picked me up I put my legs around his waist and he walked over to the couch he put me on the couch and asked. "Do you want it on the desk or here?" While smiling I blushed and put my hands over my face. He smiled and said, "please look at me." I said, "no..." he sighed and said, "I want to see your face please?"

I looked though my hands and saw he was close to my face I got hot In the face. He grabbed my hands and pulled them off and kissed me, hard. He smiled and said, " Guess we are doing it here."

**Three hours later**

I was on Roy's bare chest with are legs tangled and his blanket on us. " That was amazing..." I whispered. " That was. But do me a favor, next time we do it make sure you don't scream my name like before if we're at work." Wait did he say next time? Are we going to do this again? I started to get excited.

After an hour of being like that we stared to put on our clothes. I found out I have two broken buttons, my underwear is ripped hafe way, and my leg is rusty. I got dressed anyway and walked to get the books that fell. Roy walked up and hugged me around the waist, and squeezed my butt. I smacked him in the chest. He kissed me on the check and walked to his desk he started doing his work and I went on the couch and started reading one of the books.


	2. Ok

**_ A month later_**

_ It's been normal Roy hasn't talked about what happened a month ago. I knew I shouldn't have done it with him I knew he was there for the sex that's it. Maybe... just maybe I'll keep my distance. I wonder how long will we keep this up, We will see. I also haven't been feeling to good either I've been starting to having stomach cramps a lot and I have been throwing up every morning and I don't know why. I also got a little bigger around the stomach to and I'm worried. I got called in to Roy's office because of a meeting. I walked in with Armstrong behind me and he closed the door we walked up to mustangs desk and waited for him to talk. " As all of you know Scar got away from us five days ago. And we have had people see him in the back of the city." He talked about other stuff to but I was planning how to get scar. After that meeting I waited for Roy to pick us up and talk some more. We went into in ally way and he asked, "Are you going after scar?" "Yes I am ." I said he yelled, " Why you almost got killed last time!" "Are you scared of little scar?" I mocked. Then we heard footsteps we turned around and it was scar. Mustang asked, " are u going to be ok?" I nodded and I saw Hawkeye trying to shoot I went in front of her and said, "don't shoot!" She asked, "Why!" Scar started tarring out the ground and Al belt a wall to protect Mustang and Hawkeye, while Ed started attacking scar. Al started to explain what he was doing _

_** Going to the end of fight... **_

Ed went to the doctor to get his cuts treated thanks to Al being Al and to see why he was throwing up in the mornings. Al told the doc what has been happening he nodded and said, "I might know what it is but I have to do something, young man can you take off your shirt please?" I nodded and took it off, he felt around my stomach and then he told me that he was going to press down he did that for a while until he pushed down and I yelled, "That HURT!!" He said, "I might know what's wrong." He put some cold stuff on me and put this handle on my stomach and moved it around and he said, "ok so I found out what's wrong. Your...pregnant!?!"


	3. Why

"I'm...pre...preg...pregnant?" I asked, the man just nodded. Al stood up and said, "that must be a mistake. My brother hasn't had sex before!!...right?" Both of them look at me and I just lower my head, " I did it once..." I said. "Well case close. Better tell that man he is going to be a father. I'll sign you guys out." He closed the door behind him and we stayed in silence. " W..wh...who is the father Ed?..." Al asked I licked my lips, they felt so dry right then, and all you could hear is my breath and I said ever so quietly that I wanted someone to drop a pen and that would be the same sound as my voice but that can't happen so I said, "Roy Mustang." Al got up and opened the door just when the doc was, he said, "you guys are good to leave." I said, "thanks bye." Al walked all the way up to the waiting room and was searching of a certain someone and when he found that person he started a full run and punched that person right in the mouth. That had to hurt... " Al please stop...please..." I pleaded. He stoped hitting him and got up from on top of Roy and looked at me, " Tell him NOW!" He yelled at me and I started bawling saying, " please don't yell at me...!" " I'm sorry Ed..." Al said. " Let's go somewhere else and we will talk," Roy said. Roy picked me up bridal style and Al followed.

We were back at Our apartment. Al unlocked it and told Roy to put Ed on the couch. He did what he said and Al closed the door and went to get the med kit. Roy was wiping ed's eyes behind him and layed him down on his lap. Al came down with the med kit and started working on Roy's face.

"I'm sorry about punching you." Al said. "It's ok, but I would like to know why I was hit." Roy said. Al looked at Ed that was laying in between Roy's leg looking at us. "Ed would you care to explain why you were at the doctors today?" Al said I looked at them and then I looked down at my feet I said, " Well... Al said I needed to go and get my head checked and then Al and I started talking to the doc about what's been going on the past month." "What's been going on in the past month?" Roy asked. I gulped and look away trying to detract myself. "Ed tell him now, or I will!" Al said "if he doesn't-" Ed interubed him saying, "no it's ok I need to tell you this, I just didn't want tell you so soon."I sighed, looked at his eyes and said, "Roy I'm pregnant, and it's your baby."


	4. Likeable

Recap

"Roy, I'm pregnant, and it's your baby."

"Are you sure it's mine?" Roy asked "well your the only one I've had you know what with so yes I'm certain that it's yours." I said. Roy didn't move he just looked at me just staring at me I started to get scared so I started calling his name over and over again. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he didn't move. I looked at Al and said, " Yep, we broke him. What do we do?" I started to get up but Roy grabbed my wrist and pulled me under him. "What are you doing Roy?!?!" Before there was an answer Roy kissed him **Hard **and started rubbed Ed up and down, kissing every where and everything on him. Al just went to his room while they did that. Back to Ed and Roy

Roy kisses all over his stomach rubbing the side while he kissed everywhere else. Roy took my clothes off and started kissing me down my neck. I think he was trying to find my sweet spot. I think 'I don't have one but you can still try I guess.' But then he sucked on one spot and I yelled, "ROY!!!" He didn't stop until he made it dark as dark can be on me. It felt good to have him like this, in my arms.

After sex

"Roy, What was that?" I asked " I don't know Ed. But who cares, so how far along are you?" Ed smiled at Roy I'm just over a month. That's why I've a big stomach sicking out right now." Roy looked down while rubbing the stomach and he said, " it's the perfect size for our baby. Your not fat, your just showing a little baby." " Whatever you say Roy." I said." Why don't we take this into your bed it might be more comfortable for your hips and back."Roy smiled and picked me up bridal style.

Five hours later

I woke up next to Roy, his arms around me and our legs tangled together just like the first time in his office. I'll the time of being alone, of sleeping alone. I hated that word alone it's makes me cry but it makes me mad I hate it.hr is going to leave me and I know it. He likes Hawkeye not me. She can give him many children and I don't even know if I'm going to servive this birth. I didn't know when or why but I started crying in to Roy's body. His smell and his clone mixed well together. I fell asleep sneezing him and crying over being alone again.


End file.
